Life!
by Shugo Chara Lover101
Summary: This is going to be a Rimahiko fanfic!: .I havent updated this story in a while, but i just remembered how much i loved doing thisss. Most of the info for this is in the first chapter.But sorry for bad spelling back then!But i hope you will 3 it!Thanks!
1. Full Summary, and pairings!

Maura-chan/me: OMDG! Maura-chan's first Fanfic!

Rima: Big deal,whoop.

Nagihiko: Be nice Rima-chan! * Winks at Maura-chan *

Maura-chan: *Blushes, then watches Rima glare*

Maura-chan: Anywaaaysss...this story has these pairings : Rimahiko * WOO! *, Kutau * RAMEN FEST!*, Amuto * Yay! Little Ichigo ~nya *, Tadamu ( slightly, but more Amuto), and Tadase main pairing is Tada- wait, this is where I need help :S! Who should I pair with Tadase! Just to tell you, there will be no MAJOR Tadase bashing! I just put that there for the Tadamu fans because here's my BIG secret, I used to be a Tadamu fan! * Gasps heard from the whole world! * But just to warn you, there will be jokes here and there,so I promise you probably every other chapter. Also there is no MAJOR cussing, so no F-words, N-words! Sorry about me babbling, anyways heres the summary:

_SUMMARY_

In this story Amu starts off from being a young child to a adult.

This story will go through the tough times

the whole gang goes through, break-ups, disorders,

family problems, and sometimes doing what you're not supposed to.

WARNING : Probably not as dramatic as you think, and not all of this is not gonna happen at once, and there will be happiness too! :D

The character descriptions will be in the next chapter when I figure out about Tadase! Please comment/review to help me figure out who he's gonna be with! :D

Maura-chan: I also DON'T own Shugo Chara or ANY of it's characters!


	2. Where Rima Fell Chapter 1!

**Maura-chan: Hey! Since so far,on Feburary 24, time 9:23, I have no reviews so I'll start writing my FIRST OFFICAL CHAPTER IN MY FIRST OFFICAL FANFICTION!**

**Ikuto-kun: Little too excited,freak.**

**Amu-chan: She's not a freak Tsukiyomi! You don't even understand a girl's life you stupid. Do you ( keeps on blabbering )**

**Ikuto-kun: Whats with you, is it the time of the month? *smirks***

**Maura-chan and Amu-chan:PERV,BAKA,FREAK,SHOW(XD),CREPPER,SMELL PERV,STOCKER,CAT!**

**Ikuto-kun: Im sorry, geez! * hides his smirk with his bangs***

**Maura-chan: It's ok, we forgive you!**

**Amu-chan:Yeah, we forgive you, my little kitty Ikuto-koi ~nya!**

**Ikuto-kun: You are in that time of the month, that's why you are having mood swings. * smirks pervertly ***

**Amu-chan and Maura-chan: NO WE AREN'T HAVING MOOD SWINGS, OR ON THE TIME OF THE MONTH!**

**Amu-chan and Maura-chan: We're just...uhhh...**

**Amu-chan and Maura-chan:...drunk, yeah were drunk to da bone! Weeeeeeeeere evvvvvven ssslurrrrringggggg...* both fake puke on Ikuto***

**Ikuto-kun: UGHHHHHHHH! I mean yo,what the heck.**

**Amu-chan and Maura-chan: Pleaaaaseeeeeee doooooooo daaaa disclaaaaaimmmmmmmmmaaaaaaa * both cry out of no where ***

**Ikuto-kun: I will never understand them...anyways the drunkie/pukie girl does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**Amu-chan and Maura-chan: *Both collapse***

**Ikuto-kun: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yo wake up.**

**Amu-chan and Maura chan: ...**

**Ikuto-kun:SHIT!**

**Maura-chan: Maura-chan also wants to thank her 1st reviewer,rainycandy101,who gave me the urge to write this and continue! I wanted to thank you in private too, but your profile wasn't there, so I'm guessing your a secret reviewer? LOLAnyways if your reading this Rainycandy 101 please private message me! Thanks, and sorry for the kind of perverted intro, but I just wanted to see if it was funny! Now on with the chappie! UPDATE : Also thanks to my other reviewers! ( AmuNekkoChan,MikiChara Fan, and Narutogirl101 ) Also sorry bout' me being a crybaby that day! XD**

* * *

_Regular P.O.V_

"AWWWWWWW, why do we have to go shopping now! It's too early!" said Amu, totally out of her facade with her closest friends. " Because we said so Amu-chan! No get your lazy butt up, it's only 6:00." said Rima and Utau. " SIX O'FREAKING CLOCK WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!" shouted Amu as she shot straight out of her bed. She looked like a DISASTER. Her hair was a TOTAL mess, longand wavy,one earphone was in one ear, but the other one was gone, her shirt was falling of her sleeve, and her pants looked like low-riders, because her thongwas hanging out. " OMDG Amu, you look like a hot mess! " shouted Utau " Or a SLUT. " said Rima. Amu looked at them confused and sleepily, so they pushed her in the bathroom and ran away.

Amu was again confused about why they ran away, and was about the ask them,but then looked at herself and the mirror and realized they left because what she did was " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHITEROMY! OMG, WHAT HAPPENED, WHO IS THIS SLUT!" and went on and on for about 5 minutes. Then she realized something"I'm going to be late with meeting everyone! " She hurried up and got dressed.

"Whadya wanna wear today Amu?" said miki, deep into drawing a outfit. " Something pink and frilly ~desu!" said Su. No, Amu-chan wants to wear something pink and preppy! Right Amu-chan?" said Ran in a cheering voice. "Sure, whateva" said Amu totally discrated trying to find something to wear. "Whatever you say Amu-chan..." said Miki confusingly. Miki then popped on a Pink and Frilly Lotila dress that was really embrassing for Amu. " "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" said Amu for the second time today. Then Miki hurried up and designed her something pink, but not frilly.

What she wore was a leopard shirt that said " PUNK STAR " and had a skill in the corner, a purple and black mini tutu skirt that had a black bow belt around it, and pink converses(A/N: Link for outfit will be posted soon! ), then she ran outside and saw all the girls, Utau, Rima, Yaya,Nadeshiko, and smiled and said " Sorry for the wait! " said Amu while panting. " Let's get going now! Yaya-chan wants some CANDY! " said Yaya half annoyed, half excited. They all piled in the car, pushing and shoving, until they were all satisfied. Then they headed to to the mall.

* * *

_Kukai's P.O.V_

"Where the heck are all the girls!" I shouted annoyed. Me, Nagihiko, and Tadase were all in the new mall. The girls cried to us that they just " HAD " to see a new store called " Duchess ". ' At least I get to see Utau today ' I though ' Wait, why the hell am I thinking good thoughts of her when I should be mad because she isn't here!' I then mentally face-palmed myself. We saw all thegirls walking in quickly, smiling and laughing. 'Utau sure looks cute today' I thought. then we hurried up and made our way over there. "Sup!" I said cheerfully while smiling and winking at the girls, " Good Morning!" said all of them in unison, except Rima who said " Who invited the cross-dresser here? "

Nadeshiko then sweat-dropped and said " You see ... well... I ... uh...kind of... invited my brother" "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT said Rima angrily " Don't worry Rima-Chan, I won't bother you! " said Nagihiko cheerfully with a warm smile. "It's Mashiro-sama to you." Rima stated calmly, satisfied until he said " Oh Rima-Chan, don't be so silly!" Then she blew up on him.

" I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Rima. Then she started to chase him and pull out a knife. (A/N: Crazy, right ) Rima then tripped over Kukai's foot and landed in some random guys arm's...bridal style. Rima turned absolutely quiet after she saw him he was just so...

* * *

_Rima's P.O.V_

Then I blew up on Nagihiko. He started to run away and I pulled out a pocket knife. Then I tripped face forward and was ready to feel the stabbing of my face... but I somehow didn't feel it. I opened my tightly shut eyes and was surprised someone catched me. Except the person that caught me was...

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliffie! Sorry that this was basically a filler chapter except for the end. Also sorry for no Ikuto, but in the next couple of chapters he will be here! Please Review and Rate! :D I also need up to 4 or 5 reviews for the next chapter! But really all I need are people to be happy to read this! So review and rate if you want me to finish this story!_**

**_Maura-chan_**


	3. Meeting him!

_Recap = Kukai's P.O.V_

_Nadeshiko then sweat-dropped and said " You see ... well... I ... uh...kind of... invited my brother" "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!" said Rima angrily. " Don't worry Rima-Chan, I won't bother you! " said Nagihiko cheerfully with a warm smile. "It's Mashiro-sama to you." Rima stated calmly, satisfied until he said " Oh Rima-Chan, don't be so silly!" Then she blew up on him._

_" I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Rima. Then she started to chase him after she pulled out a knife. (A/N: Crazy, right? ) Rima then tripped over my foot and landed in some random guys arm's...bridal style. Rima turned absolutely quiet after she saw him he was just so..._

* * *

_Rima's P.O.V_

_Then I blew up on Nagihiko. He started to run away when I pulled out a pocket knife. Then I tripped face forward and was ready to feel the stabbing of my face... but I somehow didn't feel it. I opened my tightly shut eyes and was surprised someone caught me. Except the person that caught me was..._

* * *

**END OF RECAP**

* * *

_Rima's P.O.V_

I'm surprised that "he" caught me! I was just wondering about "him" today too! I'm so happy that "he" caught me! Except that I looked like I was about to kill someone when "he" caught me, and now since I'm embarrassed I probably look like a tiny,red,tomato." Miyazaki-kun!" I yelled as loud as I can and I jumped on him. " Rima-chan, is that you? asked Miyazaki-Kun.

Everyone looked like they were confused, because I still acted like my outer character around my closest friends." No, I'm a random stocker girl that knows your name." I said bluntly, going back into my facade. "Knock that off Rima-chan! I hate that stupid ' I can never laugh, fetch me pop, fanboys' act!". Everyone looked surprised that he knew about my facade. "Whatever." I said while popping a piece of gum in my mouth. " Here's my best friend from a long time ago,Yamato Miyazaki" I said to all my friends, Kukai, Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko, and the purple-headed cross-dresser., trying to hide the excitement in my eyes from always wanting them to meet each other.

Mayazaki had black hair that was about the same as Kukai's, except it was black. He had turquoise, big, puppy like eyes. He was tan and was built, but not had on a leather jacket, with a white tank top underneath it, grayish jeans and dark purple converses. He was my first crush, and I still love him now, but I don't know if it's in a big brother way or in a boyfriend way.

Then I noticed I was gazing at him. He saw me and started laughing, then I turned a dark red and turned around. "We've known each other since 1st grade." I said again, non-emotionless, but this time I didn't have to act because I really didn't want to think of the memories back then. I think I would be depressed if I didn't have Miyazaki- Kun.

* * *

_Nagihiko's P.O.V_

I was suddenly going to be attacked by Rima so I ran, and then I saw Rima trip over Kukai's shoe. I automatically Chara Nari-ed with Rhythm into  
'Beat Jumper' I saw Rima, 6 inches away from the floor and I was a feet away. I un-did my Chara Nari once I saw some random dude caught her. I was so pis- no! I, a Fujisaki, must not use that language! I was so mad that I didn't even have to tell Rhythm to un-transform.

And the worst part was, everyone thought I didn't even try to save her, and that I just kept on running. I could tell they didn't notice because they just were watching Rima, looking like a little, tiny tomato. 'But she looked kinda cute' I thought. 'No wait, what am I thinking, she hates me! And we are only frenemies, but why did I say that she looked cute?' I thought.

Then I saw something I never thought I would see. THE Mashiro Rima, and as I repeat, THE Mashiro Rima, glomped the dude to pieces! And then she yelled "Miyazaki-kun!" in a piercing loud voice. He looked surprised at first, but then calmed down and asked "Rima-chan, is that you?".

I felt kind of hurt that she didn't blow up on him, but smiled when he called her Rima-chan, but she PULLED OUT A FREAKIN POCKET KNIFE ON ME! I MEAN, WHO DOES THAT! That guy gave me the jeeps just by how perfect he is.

' What the heck does that name mean?' I thought I thought I said in my head. (A/N: He means that he thought he said it in his head, but he actually...read and you will find out). "Oh, Yamato means great and harmony, and Miyazaki means shrine cape!" he said happily while smiling big. Rima then blushed at this and looked away. ' Rima, can't you ever get out of your fancade! I mean you look happy when blushing' But then she got looked all ' innocent,cute and harmless'. But then she started 'it' again.

Rima got her ' I'm a princess ' facade face on and said "No, I'm a random stocker girl." Said Rima going back into her facade. "Knock that off Rima-Chan, you know how much I hate that stupid ' I can never laugh, fetch me pop since I'm helpless, fan-boys!'act!" "Whatever" Rima said while popping a piece if gum in here mouth. Then she finally introduced us formally. "Here's my long time best friend, Yamato Miyazaki" she said to all of us. She looked kind of excited.

Miyazaki-kun looked kinda like Kukai with his hairstyle, but totally different clothing styles. He had a rocker/popular style. Kukai had a sporty style of clothing. He had turquoise eyes, and was tan. "Yo!" said Miyazaki happily. "You guys can call me Zaki though." said Zaki with a thumbs up. Rima then again blushed rapidly at this. So she was once again out of her facade, which I was happy about, since I got to see her true self. But I still believed that she still had that sarcastic-ness in her.

After all the greetings we went shopping. But as in WE I mean the GIRLS. We were like their butlers or something. Kukai was holding BOTH Utau's and Yaya's, Tadase was holding Nadeshiko's , Zaki and I were holding Rima's, and Amu just flirted and twirled her hair so some random guy could get hers. Then after he said yes she winked at him. Who knew Amu could be a playgirl when it came to shopping bags. So we all where shopping around and saw the WORST store ever and tried to steer clear of it. Of course though, we failed.

The girls saw it and all their eyes sparkled... except Amu's."That's not my style." said Amu in her 'cool and spicy' voice, confidently. The random guy that was with us did her usual chant "Oh, so COOL AND SPICY!" was all he said admiringly. All Amu did was roll her eyes. But tried to hide it because if that guy saw it he would drop her bags and the poor, little girl would have to carry them. Anyways... the horrible...gruesome...store...was...P.I.N.K! (A/N: I DO NOT OWN THAT!) Amu just watched all the girls run in and we all stared in all about how fast they were.

" Well... after this it's my pick of a store." said Amu coolly. All the guys sighed because they knew Amu wasn't the type of girl who was 'Frilly and Pink'. " Great! What store will it be?" said Kukai happily." Hot Topic!" said Amu happily while the guys watched her whole character change. There was even skull shaped sparkles in her all sweatdropped. "O-o-o-ok, Amu." we all said said nervously. "GREAT!" said Amu excitedly.

**_Time Skip!XxXxX  
Hot Topic Store!_**

After P.I.N.K shopping was over, we went to Hot Topic (A/N: Which STILL I don't own!). Some of the girls went inside to see what was there, but usually they only bought the "KAWAII!" little shirts or played the game 'Dress up as Amu'. Amu on the other hand bought competely different stuff, gloves, stockings, t-shirts, skinny jeans, skirts, and alot more. "Why are you buying all this stuff when you have me Amu" said Miki confusingly. "Well, someday Im not going to have a wonderful personal designer, so I might as well buy a few outfits to try to do this on my own" said Amu sadly, but happy she made some progress.

When she went up to the cash register she realized that she lost her wallet."OMGESHH, where is my wallet!" said Amu. "And your purse" added Rima very boldy, but she had a fishy look on her face. "WAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Amu loudly. She looked all over and noticed everyone was laughing. "WHAT!" said Amu frantically. "I-i-it's in your h-ha-and A-amu!" yelled all of them at the same time. "Whaaaat?" said Amu. "W-w-why didn't y-you tell m-me b-be-fore!" Yelled Amu while stuttering, since she was embarrassed. "B-be-cause you looked to stressed to disturb!" yelled all of them while still laughing. Then Amu joined in and they all went in the limo for their ride home.

On Rima's stop everyone waved at her. Zaki also did a thumbs up, and Nagihiko did a bright smile. Rima blushed at both of them. Then Utau yelled her out of her daydream and said " DON'T FORGET SCHOOLS TOMMORROW!" while smiling. Then after Utau drove off, she thought about what outfit to wear. " Oh well, I'll figure out what to wear tomorrow." she said to herself. She went inside and greeted herself to her mom. She was happy now that she was with her, except her mother would probably want her to wear anything cute. Rima sighed and went inside her room, dreaming about her friends.

* * *

**_FINALLY, Im done with the chappie! I was trying to hurry to not disapoint everyone that is reading! This was my longest chappie that I've had!_**

**_Ikuto: This is ONLY you're second chapter, and its only 1793 words..._**

**_Amu: That's true..._**

**_ANYWAYS...Hope you guys enjoy, but sorry for the wait, I've just been busy! And the next chappie we will have IKUTO! PM or review about how you would like Ikuto to be known:_**

**_A) New Kid/Playboy_**

**_B) Old time friend_**

**_C) Amu's ex-boyfriend_**

**_Thanks, and sorry for the OC, but Nagihiko has to has some competition, and FIGHT FOR HIS WOMAN! * LAUGHS EVILLY*_**

**_*Everyone sweat-drops*_**

**_Anyways..., PM me or R and R if you want the next chappie! I also NEED one NEW reviewer to publish the next chapter! Thanks 4 supporting!_**

**_Maura-chan :D_**


	4. This is just the disclaimer I forgot b4!

I FORGET TO SAY I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ONLY MY OC!

DISCLAIMER!


	5. First Day of School! Part 1

**_Recap= Normal P.O.V_**

On Rima's stop everyone waved at her. Zaki also did a thumbs up, and Nagihiko did a bright smile. Rima blushed at both of them. Then Utau yelled her out of her daydream and said "DON'T FORGET SCHOOLS TOMORROW!" while smiling. Then after Utau drove off, she thought about what outfit to wear. " Oh well, I'll figure out what to wear tomorrow." she said to herself. She went inside and greeted herself to her mom. She was happy now that she was with her, except her mother would probably want her to wear anything cute. Rima sighed and went inside her room, dreaming about her friends.

* * *

I woke up to a startling sound. "WHERE IS RIMA!" yelled a familiar voice. " LEAVE HER ALONE, TAKE ME BUT NOT HER!" yelled someone REALLY familiar. It sound like they were crying. I rushed downstairs in my clown PJ's. Then I saw the person that I wanted out of my life forever. The court MADE me, by law, see him on the weekends. But here he was. Here on a Monday " There you are!" said my dad while picking me up fiercely. " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER THAT WAY! screamed Mother. ' She was crying, over me? The person that started it all?' She punched him in the face. She looked at him with red, puffed up eyeballs. NEVER come here and get out of my (A/N:beep! or if you wanna I will say) freaking house. she said sternly. "Mama..." I said while trailing off. I never saw her so mad and scared at the same time.

I never have seen her this way, I never thought anyone cared about me this way. The only person that knew about the way my so called'dad' treated me was Kusukusu and Mama. She promised she would never tell anyone. Then my dad pulled out something silver. It was a knife.(A/N: now you know where Rima gets her ways! LOL) "If you care about Rima and don't want both you and her killed, let her at least ride with me." my so called 'dad' said while growling. Then the person I never thought would come came. It was Amu. Then I remembered that she was coming here so we could put make-up on for the first time. Then I noticed it was 8:00. "Shoot..." I said under my breath.

I didn't know how to explain this. then my so called 'dad' went to his 'I'm Rima's REALLY nice dad' and said "Rima, I took this knife away from you because you don't need that to protect you, I'm here, remember?" He said while smiling and ruffling my hair. Then I had a flashback of how life used to be. Him smiling like that at me. I didn't want to cry, but I felt like the water-works were gonna come out. Luckily, I held it in so then Amu wouldn't be confused. So I went along with my used to be dads plan and said I know daddy, I love you so much and I know you're always there for me. I said while giving him a hug. Ok, now go and get ready before school starts. He said while going out the door.

Then I looked at Amu, who was trying not to laugh. Finally someone took that thing away from you! she said.I tried to shake off that shivering feeling I had. I put on a grimly smile and said "There's more then that in my room. she looked scared, but looked like she kinda expected it. " Your really that predictably Rima, unlike me. I'm like a fast cobra that you can't see." she said " Chara-Nari" She whispered like I was being sent to death row. 'Shoot! A flying cheerleader is gonna attack me!'

Then she threw something on me. "Try this on, or else." she yelled while throwing me in my bathroom. Then I heard chains. She locked it. "And put this on please!" she added sweetly while she slid make-up under the door. Then I looked at the clothes she got me. The were halfway decent, so I'm guessing Miki did half of it and Amu did the other. I didn't know how to get out of this one. Then something brilliant came into my head. I had to ACT like I liked it to get out and listen to everything she says, then once we get to school I go into my backpack and get the that I packed in it and change into those. The best part though is that she can't try to make me change because she would look like a lesbian touching me all over. But when I put the outfit on it looked amazing.

My hair was in a high side ponytail. I had a little bit of eyeliner and 2 swipes of mascara on each eye. I had nude lip gloss on. My outfit had a yellow crop jacket with an baby blue cami. I had yellow-ish strappy sandals with a little golden butterfly on each strap. And I had on a dark blue skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. My headband had a baby blue bow on it. 'This is pretty cute' I thought to myself. I walked out and Amu gasped. "That looks great Rima exclaimed Amu. "I know right!" I said out of my facade. I didn't really care with Amu or most of the girls or guy friends if I'm my regular self, as long as its not in public. Then I noticed Amu's outfit. It had a white and black striped shirt that had 2 red X marks on it, a jean jacket over it, X knee high socks and a red skirt. She had her hair down with a side part, She had the same makeup on as me except sparkly lip gloss. " You look great too! " I yelled.

"Lets go sista!" said Rima, again non-fake. " I love ya like this!" said Amu." Yep, and I love you more than I love Spinach!" I said Then after that she added " Your still sarcastic though..." The two TWELVE, (A/N: I'm sorry, but they need to be at the coming-of-age group, but they will grow up in LATA chappies!) soon to be 13 year old's ran out the door. " Gosh, you think the teachers will say how adorable I am?" I said happily. "Not more adorable then me!" I turned around, on my heels hoping it wasn't Santa, but unfortunately it was. " HOHOHOHOHOH!" said Santa. I turned back around and started walking again. I REALLY didn't need this on my FIRST day of junior high/middle school.

* * *

_Sorry for no Ikuto but this is only the first part and it's STILL a tie...so far 2 people for A,2 people for B, and 1 for C. Some people private messaged me but didn't review. But thats fine! I will take anything I get! And thanks for the new reviewers. Your great! Also thanks to the old reviewers and my friends.I'm not having a great week, but I will try to stay happy to finish this...all my friends hate me for no reason, I thought they were my friends but there aren't (this is IRL). I have no social life anymore so I will be free to write more and more, so I guess that's a good thing for you. Sorry if there's any spelling errors or punctuation. Please r and r to have Ikuto._

_Word Count in chapter (not including this) : 1,099 words_

_Word Count in chapter (including this) :1,337 words_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or ANY of its characters! I only own Zaki._


End file.
